The Hogwarts of Spring Hill
by KeiichiKiwi
Summary: Current and past students of Springstead High School soon find their lives turned around as they receive strange letters and even stranger instruction. What will become of the group as they enter a realm of magic and mystery?
1. Chapter 1

A figure rose within the darkness of the room. She brushed the chocolate hair away from her lightly colored eyes and pale flesh. Her eyes scanned the abyss until they rested on another figure lying next to her. Though it was dark, she knew the other figure well. Dirty blonde hair fell over her bare shoulders, and when her eyes were open, they were beautifully captivating in their hazel color. The taller and more awake of the two smiled and gently pressed her lips to the other's. For one sweet night, they tasted perfection. No parents to examine them, no errands to run. Just one another, blending and parting flesh, writhing in the sweat beneath them, and then the greatest joy of them all fell upon them as they drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

The second figure slowly opened her eyes while the other's fingers ran gently across her cheek and through her hair. Her voice was small, but still held its sweetly loving nature.

"Good morning, beautiful."

She smiled lightly as the first figure kissed her again.

"Good morning Kaela. Did you sleep well, my love?"

Kaela stretched, rolling into the first figure.

"Of course. What time is it, Jen?"

Jen rolled over and grabbed her cell phone, showing the large '6:57am' to Kaela before putting it back and kissing her again.

"As much as I love you, I could've slept more. And now what are we supposed to do at 7:00 in the morning?"

Jen smirked, though she tried to contain it.

"Well, we do have some spare time, and we are already fit for it…"

Jen lightly ran her lips across Kaela's collar bone and up her neck to her ear, where she nibbled gently. Kaela began to tense up beneath her as her hand shifted on Kaela's stomach. Suddenly, she was pelted in the head with something.

"The hell was that?!"

"What was what?"

Jen crossed Kaela and rolled off the bed, turning the light on as her feet touched the carpet. Noticing Kaela's stare, she blushed and wrapped a nearby blanket around herself. She then looked around the room and caught a glimpse of something unusual on the floor. She recognized it to be a manila colored envelope. She walked over and picked it up and read the thin, scribbled writing on the front while she read it aloud to Kaela.

"Miss J. Carl, The bedroom on the left, 3151 Coronet Ct, Spring Hill. What kind of bloody…"

She flipped the envelope over and ran her fingers over a perfectly shaped wax seal while her eyes examined a familiar logo above it.

"…You have got to be kidding me. Ok, if this was real, then they would know that you were…"

Before she could finish speaking, a second envelope shot out of the air vent and flew into Kaela's hand.

"…Here too…Ok what is going on?"

Jen scrambled to open the envelope and saw emerald green writing inked onto crisp parchment. She read aloud,

"Dear Miss Carl, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress."

Jen fumbled with several more papers within the envelope. On one, neatly written in blue script, someone had scribbled 'Everyone among you will be gathering today at 3pm at the Veteran's Park. I will meet you there to guide you and the others to Diagon Alley. Please do not be late.' Jen looked over at Kaela, who was also reading through her letters. When Kaela looked up, she gave Jen a very puzzled look.

"Is this all a really sick joke?"

Jen shrugged when her cell phone started ringing. Kaela reached over and answered it, only to find that if it was indeed a joke, Crissy, Erica, Becky, Dezy, and Reno were all part of it too.


	2. Chapter 2

After setting the phone back down, Jen began to pull out some clothes from her drawers. Kaela looked over at her, getting up to retrieve clothes of her own. She knew too well that by this point, Jen's mind had been set, and there was absolutely no way of convincing her otherwise. They got dressed, grabbed their letters, and began their trip to Veteran's Park.

Upon their arrival, they noticed many other familiar faces, all gathered with a look of sheer confusion on their faces. They had obviously all been united for the same reason, but it appeared as though the one who had called them there was nowhere to be found. Crissy ran up and joined the two of them, questioning the validity of their letters.

The park looked as it did on any other day. The sun shone brightly, no signs of impending doom. Guests of the park stared at the large crowd gawking as the distinct lack of any magical sort around them. Jen sat on the grass and allowed a sigh to escape her throat. She looked around, not noticing anything unusual, until her eyes stumbled upon a creature sitting in a tree.

A small tabby cat rested on a branch, its tail swaying back and forth, barely missing the leaves surrounding it. Jen stood up and approached the animal as its eyes shone in the shadows. Kaela's soft hand fell into Jen's as they stopped beneath the branch. The cat stared back at them from eyes wrapped in circles tattooed into the creature's fur. The cat let out one cry before jumping from the branch. Jen backed up as the animal landed, only two of its feet hitting the ground. As the creature glided from the tree, it began morphing into the shape of a human being. Her eyes still showed the same complex emotion from the shadow, though a mixed sensation of amusement and curiosity fell upon her wrinkle-stained face. Her complexion was pale in contrast to the dark robes she wore, her thin lips blended into her flesh by the sunlight's reflection in their eyes. It was not until she began to speak that they saw the distinct features of the woman.

"Good afternoon. For those of you unaware, my name is Minerva McGonagall, though I ask that you please address me as Professor McGonagall. I have been asked by our headmistress to come deliver you to our realm of magic. I trust that you will all accept our invitation?"

The faces in the crowd all began to look at one another as whispers erupted from them. Jen and Kaela merely looked at each other and nodded, tightly gripping each other's hands, while Crissy stood beside them and took in a deep breath of anticipation.

Professor McGonagall spoke again, her words cut cleanly by her elegant vocals. "If there are no objections, I must ask that you all follow me."

She turned swiftly, raising a wand from her cloak. Pointing it at the tree where she rested before, she flicked her wrist in one graceful movement as a sharp string of light erupted from the end of the wand. The ground began to shift, creating a hole in the earth as the dirt and grass formed a staircase leading beneath the tree. McGonagall motioned for the crowd to enter, mumbling constant bits of, "Hurry now, before the Muggles begin to notice," as the awe-struck group walked down the staircase and under the earth. Once they were all in, McGonagall sealed the top, shifting the earth back to its original position and leaving all of them in an abyss of darkness.

She quietly whispered, "Lumos!" and ignited the tip of her wand, filling the earthly passageway with light. She looked down at her wrist and muttered, "Ah excellent. We're perfectly on schedule." She continued to speak to the group as they began walking through the tunnel, the cool air moist from the dirt around them. "Now, as a rule of Hogwarts, though you are all of different ages, we will consider you all first years, as Hogwarts has just reopened under the leadership of a new headmistress. When we arrive, you will all enter the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony before dinner, which commences after the headmistress has addressed you all. I believe dear Madame Pomfrey (she will be your nurse once you arrive at the school) has already gathered the other students for their shopping. In a moment you'll…" She stopped at the end of the tunnel, where a large brick wall blocked their passage. She began feeling around the wall, as long looking for something out of place. "Oh come now, it's around here somewhere…Ah!" Her hand pushed one of the loose bricks in, and immediately they began to shift. Curling backward and to the sides, they revealed the continuation of the tunnel, which was a large staircase leading upward.


	3. Chapter 3

The future students quickly climbed the stairs, barely hearing the bricks close behind them as their mouths opened in amazement. They had climbed up into a bustling area of shops and people in every inch. The streets were lined with stores where teenagers their own age stood staring through the windows at the treasures each shop held. They looked around at cauldrons, broomsticks, animals, and potions of all sorts. Parents were struggling with packages stacked to reach their own height as they entered still more stores. Professor McGonagall found her way to the front of the group, recomposing herself after fighting through the crowd. "Please pull out your supply lists. You will find everything you need for school here. If you would form a neat line in front of me, I will hand you all your spending money. Welcome, my students, to Diagon Alley."

After retrieving their money from the Professor, Kaela, Jen, and Crissy stood wondering where to go first. Jen pulled out her letter and ran her finger down the list. "We have a lot of shopping to do…Ummm…I guess we'll start at the top of the list?" She pointed to the uniform section of the letter, where it addressed robes, hats, gloves, and cloaks. Kaela nodded and replied, "How about there?"

The trio turned to see a shop where many people were gathered staring through the window. They approached it, seeing for themselves that inside of the shop, a rather short, smiling woman was fitting robes to a blonde boy around the age of 15. The three of them entered and stood just inside the door, waiting for the woman to finish. She caught sight of them as the boy left the store and rushed over.

She wore robes of a deep mauve color; her face slightly red from what they could believe was smiling too much. Her voice was not nearly as crisp as Professor McGonagall's, but it was still a sweet sound in their ears. "Welcome, welcome! Dear, look at those dreadful clothes of yours. Madame Malkin will have you fixed up in no time! Come now; right this way, just follow me." The woman led them to a section of the store filled with robes of all shapes, sizes and colors. She looked over at the list in Jen's hand. "Oh, Hogwarts is so boring. Every year, the same thing. Three sets of plain black robes. I don't see why they can't use mauve; it's such a nice color. Don't you agree? Well, come along then. I suppose we must abide by their rules for the time being." She stopped in a section of plain black robes and pulled out three: one small, another slightly larger, and another for what appeared to be the taller half of students. "There, try them on." While Crissy, Jen, and Kaela pulled on their robes, Madame Malkin ran off to gather gloves, hats, and winter cloaks for them. When she came back, she let out a cry of excitement. "Oh, those fit wonderfully on you! Very well then! Three sets each of those, here is a hat and pair of gloves for each of you, I'll put everything in boxes…" She ran to the back and pulled out large boxes in which she piled all of their Hogwarts clothing in. "Alright, there you go! Good luck to all of you, and if you need any help, come back to old Madame Malkin!" Hurriedly, she gave them the boxes and led them out the door.

Crissy, Jen, and Kaela stood in the street and looked at one another. Crissy was the first to open her mouth. "Well…That was…Interesting. We need books, don't we? How about that store over there. It's like Books-A-Million times ten!" Crissy pointed at a large book store with the words "Flourish and Blotts" engraved into its stone. The building was the tallest on the street, several stories high as they noticed when they entered. They looked around at shelves of silk-bound, leather-bound, and stone-bound books as well as those in cages. New students were rushing around buying books like _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ or _Quidditch Through the Ages_, while others hopelessly hunted for those such as _The Invisible Book of Invisibility._ While Jen and Kaela began looking for their school books, Crissy became infatuated with the _Monster Book of Monsters _found in one of the cages. Counting her money, disappointment spread across her face as she realized that she wouldn't be able to buy it and put the book with snapping fangs in the beds of certain others. She quickly caught up to the others as they all paid for their schoolbooks and exited the store.

They quickly gathered their cauldrons, phials, telescopes, and scales from other stores, pausing as they reached the last two items on the list. Jen looked down at it. "Right…We need to get wands…" She peered around her stack of boxes at the old building baring the sign of "Ollivander's". They walked in and set their packages down as an elderly man slid over to them along a shelf of boxes. His voice was slightly scratchy and hoarse, though not enough to muffle his words. "Ah, more students. You are the first to enter from the muggle world. They seem to be expecting great things from some of you…I guess we find that out here." He climbed down the ladder and looked at Crissy. "Ah, very good…Let's try this…" He pulled a box from a shelf and opened it, handing the wand to Crissy. It began to glow a slight green color in her hand. "As I thought…A wand of vinewood and dragon heartstring. Quite a powerful wand if used in powerful hands." He looked toward Jen and pulled out another box, handing the wand to her. It began to glow red in her hand. "Quite strange indeed…A mahogany wand with Phoenix feather…Already the two of you have acquired wands similar to those of the greatest magical beings of all time…I wonder what yours will be." He looked at Kaela before pulling down a final box and handing her the wand. It glowed a silver color in her hand. "Rosewood and unicorn hair. Curious. Very curious that the three of you should stumble upon these wands…Perhaps we shall see in due time whether or not their expectations will be met…" Puzzled, the three paid for their wands and left.

Crissy looked at the other two. "This place is getting really weird. If only I had that book to send out on people…" Their final stop was a small shop at the end of the street where cages housing owls rested outside. Jen approached one of them. Its small black beak hid beneath feathers of white which were blackened at the tips. It had two large yellow eyes which met hers. She reached into the cage and lightly began to pet the bird with her first two fingers as it lovingly nibbled on them. At the same time, Kaela had found a small kitten whose white fur was marked with black stripes and Crissy had discovered a cat fatter than the others with fur of white, black, and brown. They were named Komali, Rinku, and Tufty respectively. With animals in cages and boxes in hand, they made their way back to the staircase where Professor McGonagall awaited.


	4. Chapter 4

The students slowly began gathering around the Professor until eventually all of them were present. Professor McGonagall looked down at the time again. "Good. All of you please follow me. The train will be leaving in about an hour or so." She turned down a street adjacent to the staircase from which they entered Diagon Alley. The students all followed with their packages piled up, cages and bags of books on top. Soon, they heard the sound of a train whistle. McGonagall stopped. "This is where I shall leave you. I must return to Hogwarts for the ceremony tonight. Continue straight to the train station. The Hogwarts Express leaves from Platform 9 ¾. It will be leaving fairly soon." With that, the Professor disappeared, leaving behind the group of students.

The crowd continued walking until they reached the train station's third platform. As expected, there was no sign of a Platform 9 ¾. Many people in the group muttered words of "Now what?" or "What are we supposed to do?" Several others looked at each other and then to a lone wall resting between the platforms. They knew what had to be done, but was it true in their own lives as well as what they had once read? Crissy and Jen stepped forward first with their carts. Jen positioned herself in front of Crissy, who was in front of Kaela. She figured that if any of them were going to crash into a wall, she'd rather look like an idiot than let anyone else take the fall.

She took in a deep breath and braced herself. Clutching the cart tightly, she began to run toward the bricks ahead of her. Though she was tempted to pull back, she kept nearing the bricks until suddenly…

She went through them.

Shortly after, Crissy and Kaela followed and they all started at the magnificent train before them. Students of Hogwarts were bustling about getting their belongings onto the train as they climbed aboard themselves. It was a great mass of red and black steel, puffs of smoke slowly rising from the front. The three of them handed off their carts to the men working the train, grabbed a single set of robes, and boarded the train.

The interior was made up of a long hallway lined with sliding doors leading into compartments. As they walked, they noticed friends laughing and talking among themselves in each compartment. Toward the back of the train, they found one that was empty. Walking in, they set their robes down as Crissy slid the door closed.

They sat down on the cushiony seats, slightly sinking in, as they leaned back and finally gave their tired feet a chance to rest. Crissy stared at the window as she said in an exhausted voice, "Man what a day…Should we change into our robes?" Before any of them could move, the door slid open and a tall boy of about eighteen stood before them. His skin was tanned beneath strands of jet black hair. His crystal blue eyes met Jen's, and she found herself unable to pull away from them. He had the build of a football player, muscular arms lying beside a strong chest. His voice was slightly deep with an accent of a sort on it. "I'm sorry; I was just looking for my friends. Though I guess we'll all be friends soon." He flashed a brilliant smile at them and turned away, sliding the door shut behind him. Jen stared at the place where the boy had just been until Kaela sharply elbowed her in the side, erupting with, "What were you staring at?" Crissy looked from the window to Kaela. "Come on Kaela, he was hot. Who wouldn't stare at him?" Jen looked back at the door, a look of confusion spread throughout her face. "No he just…Looked familiar…That's all…" Kaela let out a small "Hmph" as they all began getting changed into their school robes.

The rest of the ride was quiet as the darkness of night fell around the train. Once it stopped, a flood of students poured out onto the platform. Several older men and women stood around with lanterns, guiding the students down paths winding through the forest. When they reached the end of the forest, a vast lake was before them. Several boats had already launched, making their way toward a shape in the distance. A large castle lied on the other side, lights flickering in hundreds of tiny windows. The immense building was placed atop a hill, allowing its lights to dance like stars reflected in the water. Crissy, Jen, and Kaela boarded a boat as it left the dock with no paddles to move it. They stared at the great castle as they neared it, its bricks and arches now coming into view. The towers of the castle seemed to reach the sky as they stared at them from the ground beneath them. All of the students began walking toward the entrance to the castle, where they were halted by a large door. Once all of the students gathered outside of the door, it opened slowly, and Professor McGonagall appeared robed in a deep green color. She looked outward to speak to all students in her crisp voice.

"You will now be led into the Great Hall. All of you will stand in the center. Please do not push or shove. You will each get your turn."

The Professor opened the large door as she and the students entered. The Great Hall was enormous. It was lined with tables large enough to seat each student comfortably. The ceiling, bewitched to look like the sky, displayed brilliant stars floating over the candles hovering above the heads of those walking below. At the front of the room, a table full of adults rested behind a stool with a small, crooked hat on it. The chair in the center of the table was empty, the one next to it now filled by McGonagall. The students all gathered in the center of the hall, gazing at the fascinating sights surrounding them. With a great thud, the doors leading into the Great Hall were closed, and silence fell among the students. A thin woman now stepped up and stood in front of the empty chair at the table. She had long locks of hair colored a light brown which fell smoothly over her shoulders draped in a brilliant robe of red and gold. Her skin was smooth and pale, her eyes twinkling as she smiled at the students. The voice from her throat was melodious and soothing as she announced, "Welcome students, to Hogwarts! I am your headmistress, Hermione Weasley. Now then, we will start the sorting ceremony. As you are sorted, please take a seat at the table designated for your house. These houses will soon become your family, and you must do your best to bring them honor! You see, at the end of the year, the house cup will be awarded to the house with the most points. That being said, let the ceremony begin!"


	5. Chapter 5

A tall man approached the stool and stood beside it as the hat began to move. In a raspy voice, it began to speak, "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The man pulled out a scroll and unrolled it a bit, announcing, "As I call your name, please step forward to be sorted. Laura Perez!"

A small, shy looking girl walked forward, a bit of fear in her eyes. She was a friend of Crissy, Jen, and Kaela, but they had not known that she was called here as well. The man placed the sorting hat on her head, and it began to speak again.

"Ah what a strange combination…Loyal and shy, yes…Yet very mischievous as well. Perhaps not what meets the eye, hm? Well, I think it best if you were…HUFFLEPUFF!"

The students began applauding as Laura took a seat at the table placed beneath Hufflepuff's banner. The man opened the scroll again. "Crystal Laneville!"

Crissy looked at Kaela and Jen who nodded, motivating her to step forward and take a seat on the stool. As the sorting hat was placed on her head, it moved for a moment before finally speaking. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The students applauded again as she smiled at Jen and Kaela and took a seat.

"Rhian Kinea!"

Jen froze as the tall boy from the train approached the stool. She mumbled under her breath in a whispered tone, "Impossible…He's…No, that can't be…" Kaela finally understood and looked up and Jen, wondering the same things she was.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Rhian stepped down from the stool and nodded toward Jen, smiling. It felt like someone had just sucked every last bit of air from her lungs. She wanted to go talk to him, to see him. She didn't know how it was possible for him to be there, but she was now sure that it was in fact the same Rhian she had always known.

"Jennifer Carl!"

Jen stepped forward and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head. "Hmm…Difficult indeed…Loyal, yes, there's no mistake about that. Ah but such cleverness…Bravery and love with cunning abilities…Very difficult…But I think it better be…RAVENCLAW!"

She grinned and stepped down, Kaela following soon after, sitting beside each other happily after a loud burst of the sorting hat saying they should have children from their similarities.

Eventually, all of the students were sorted, though some left and went straight to the common room. Most of them, however, remained downstairs as a feast appeared on the tables before them. After stuffing themselves as full as possible, the students stood up and walked toward the large doors at the entrance to the Great Hall. Four adults now stood there as they students gathered around them.

The one on the far right was the first to speak. He was extremely large and rotund, a black mass of hair covering his face with the exception of his tiny eyeballs and his nose. "Congratulations students! I am Rubeus Hagrid, and we are the heads of all of your houses. All Hufflepuffs follow me to your common room, while Slytherins are to follow Professor Malfoy, Gryffindors follow Professor Potter, and Ravenclaws follow Professor Chang!" The group of students began shifting as shouts came from the heads leading them. Jen and Kaela stood behind Cho Chang, head of the Ravenclaw house. She began to lead all Ravenclaws to the Ravenclaw tower in the west end of the castle. After climbing many stairs, they reached a wooden door with a bronze, eagle-shaped knocker on it. As Professor Chang knocked on the door, the knight beside it began to speak. "What is the mean of seventy-seven, forty-four, twelve, seventeen, ninety-three, and five?" Quickly calculating in her head, Professor Chang answered, "Forty-one and one third." The door slowly opened with a creak, and the students were led into the Ravenclaw common room.

As they stepped in, the students stared at the place that would now become their home. The walls were draped with blue and bronze silk. The carpet and domed-ceiling were colored midnight blue, stars painted on the ceiling above them. Large windows were carved out of the walls, providing a view of the mountains nearby and allowing students to see just how far from the ground they were. Two staircases led to the dormitories, one for boys and one for girls, and a fireplace rested at the wall separating them at the ground. The room had several couches and chairs, some of which were already occupied: one chair by Jenny Qiao, another by Jen Gray. Jen smiled and waved at the two of them, knowing them well from their days on the golf team together. Several other Ravenclaws now took seats in the common room to meet new people. Kaela, however, was overwhelmed with exhaustion and began the stair-climbing trek up to the dormitory, followed by Jen.


End file.
